The Last Time
by CrazyColey101
Summary: Bade breakup but where can Jade turn? Everything goes bad so quickly that Jade finds herself caught up in the moment in the stall of the girls bathroom. Will everything ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

"Beck please believe me it's not the truth, I swear. Please just believe me…"

"Why should I believe anything you say after what I've heard you manipulative little bitch?"

"Because it's not the truth. Beck, just believe me…" Jade looked straight into his eyes with her tear glazed own. Those brown eyes showed no sign of forgiveness, just anger. "No Jade," he answered. She moved her hand towards his, attempting to get him to take it, as a small act of love. Beck batted it away gently, not wanting to hold of what he thought belonged to vermin. "Please Beck…" Jade begged again attempting to take his hand again now.

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO!" Beck shouted at her as he pushed her away, she reeled backwards from the force grasping her stomach and catching her breath which had been taken away. Beck had never been angry with her or hurt her, ever. "NOW GET OUT!"

"Please Beck, it-it's not the truth I wouldn't do that…Just believe me." Beck stepped towards her grasping the sleeve of her black long sleeve t-shirt. He dragged her towards the door of the RV opening it and forcefully pushing her outside into the rain. Jade fell to the floor on her knees. She turned looking up over her shoulder as a final plead for belief. He just turned and slammed the door leaving her there helpless, with smudged makeup, soaked hair and worst of all, a broken heart. Jade had nowhere to turn. Her dad hated her so she had told him she'd be staying at Becks. Her mom had left her whilst she was away on ' A Business trip' Which Jade knew was just an excuse to have a weekend with her boyfriend, Frank. Cat had been spending the week with her brother at his 'special hospital' because it was necessary Cat wasn't left home alone again after the events which happened last time. (But that's another story for another time) The boys surely wouldn't want her around considering they were closer friends to Beck than her, so that left Tori. Maybe she'd feel sympathetic and help Jade despite their on-going battles of hatred.

After a while of pondering with her thoughts, Jade pulled herself to her feet and began to leave, stopping to stare at Becks house as she got to the front gate; knowing it would probably be the last time she'd ever be here, before wandering down the dimly lit streets towards the one place she never thought she'd end after a break up. She pulled out her pear phone from her dampened bag, with hope it would still work. But to no avail it didn't, so she'd suppose she would just say it had been a few hours of arguing from 8:45pm so it was probably nearly midnight, especially judging from the sky. The whole walk the rain never eased off, it just kept pouring and pouring whilst the thunder rumbled on in the distance, it practically matched the mood. It didn't take long to walk from Becks to Tori's and she knew the way easy, because whenever they went to hang out there Jade had usually been at Becks before.

Awhile later Jade reached the house on hills and stood before the large door. All the lights upstairs had been off, and assuming the time that meant Tori's parents would be asleep, the light in the living room could be Tori or Trina, but she just needed some comfort, and some clothes that weren't drenched. Knocking on the door gently, she waited for an answer. Inside, Tori was sat on the sofa watching TV until she heard the knock at the door, and paused her programme then got up to answer hesitantly, wondering who would come round at this time. She opened the door.

"Oh my god, Jade what happened? Wait, forget that, you can explain later. Come inside, I'll go grab you some towels…" Tori stepped back widening the door letting Jade enter then closed the door. "I'll be right back" With that Tori ran off to the bathroom leaving Jade standing awkwardly dripping wet in the Vega's living room. It wasn't until Tori returned that Jade allowed herself to move. "Here" Tori said handing her 3 towels, all of different colours. "Do you want to tell me what happened first or try and find some clothes that'll fit you?"

"Clothes…And thank you. I know what not really friends but it's nice to know…"

"We are friends. Okay? Follow me" Jade slid of her boots that now squelched. Tori headed upstairs down the hall and guided them to her bedroom. It wasn't as big as Jade imagined. Lilac and Cream painted walls, a double bed on the centre back-wall, two wardrobes and chest of draws then the window seat and a dressing table. All in a dark pine colour. Tori headed to the first wardrobe and began searching for a jumper and t-shirt. "Let me guess, preferably black right?"

"Or dark blue or purple" Tori carried on searching acknowledging what Jade wanted and ended up picking out a knitted black jumper and black cami before moving to the draws and picking out a pair of black leggings and a pair of socks. "Im just gonna go downstairs to let you change. Just come down when you're changed, I'll make some Coco."

"Thanks Tori. It means a lot."

"Your welcome. I'll go now." Tori left again leaving Jade, some towels and the dry clothes. Jade stripped down to her undies, glad to be out of the cold wet clothes and dried herself with one of the towels. She slipped on the new clothes leaving her clothes in a wet bundle which she wrapped up in a towel but left on the floor. She headed downstairs, walking silently along the corridor, and down the stairs that led to the living room. She headed for the left hand side sofa which lay bare, unlike the other. Tori turned hearing her from the kitchen, with two mugs in hands, with a box of tissues already laid out on the coffee table alongside a plate of cookies.

"Here…You must be freezing," Tori said as she handed Jade the cup of coco and sat down on the opposite sofa. "Thanks…" The two girls sat awkwardly in silence for a while sipping there drinks until Tori decided to break the silence. "Jade, not that I mean this rudely but why did you come HERE in the middle of the night?" Using emphasis on the 'here' part, considering a couple days ago they were having an argument over whether Tori talks how Jade says she does. Jade put her mug down on the coffee table ready to begin knowing more than likely tears were to follow shortly. "Someone's saying that I Socially Isolate Beck from everyone and he actually believes it; I don't know why and i went round his to try and work it out and he yelled at me, and pushed me down to my knees on the ground and now we've broken up and I want him back Tori more than anything but he just won't believe me and everyone else won't be on my side because everybody loves Beck. And I don't know what to do anymore…" Jade finished without taking a breath and began to cry again into her hands, no longer caring who thought what. Tori stood up and moved towards slowly towards her whilst in a state Tori never imagined to see and put her arms around Jade and just hugged her in an attempt to squeeze all the broken pieces back together. "Oh Jade…"


	2. Chapter 2

''Oh Jade" Tori said pulling away from her, moving across the sofa an inch. "Im sure Andre will still be friends with you and you've got Cat, and me now. God knows Robbie is awful at things like this so he'll be there for you..." Her positive gaze dropped a little "Or at least be there." Jade wiped her face with the edge of the sleeve of the jumper and sniffled ,thinking how all Tori said was true, there was just one flaw. "I know, it's just the one person i want is the one who will never be there anymore." Jade began looking down into her hands again as if it would magically change everything. Tori yawned moving back to the other sofa and laying her head on the top of the back cushion, " Jade, you're welcome to stay if you'd like. But im going to sleep soon, it is Monday now, and i'd offer you a ride but you know i cant drive..." Jade nodded and smirked, she knew because she'd tormented Tori about it only a couple of days ago. "Thanks but im going to go, and ill walk"

"But Jade it's nearly one thirty am. You live awhile from here right?"

"I'll be fine, it's only a couple of blocks once your on the main street"

"Are you sure? I mean I could take the couch," She paused as Jade interrupted.

"Look, I seriously already owe you big time. I swear it's fine." Tori stared blank at her face, tilting her head to the side slightly before sighing in defeat.

"Okay..." She then headed towards the door, Jade following behind her. Opening the door she spoke, "I'll put your clothes in the dryer and bring them to you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jade nodded looking at her feet. "I seriously do owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it." Tori smiled as Jade turned to walk away. Once she was off the drive, Tori closed the door and headed upstairs; flopping straight onto her bed into deep slumber. Jade held her own hands, pulling the jumper over the bottom of her wrists and onto her palms. She was almost completely lost in her thoughts, kicking a pebble across the asphalt, until a voice as smooth as chocolate called, "Hey, hot stuff. Where you heading?" Jade lost her train of thought and quickened her pace only slightly. "Did you hear me lady?" She could here the voice closer now, footsteps just like her own boots crunching along the loose pebbles.

"I heard you I just didn't answer." She replied bluntly.

"What was that?"

"Go away." Jade answered, just managing to keep her voice from shaking. She dug her hands deep into her pockets, so whoever was behind her couldn't see them trembling. The steps behind sped up she tried to match the pace, until she felt two hands either side of her hips. "Get off!" She screamed turning to face her stalker, whilst taking two steps back. He was a tall man she guessed maybe 30 ish, dressed all in dark clothes. "Why dont we go to your place?" He said, his words slurring slightly as the air between them filled with a sweaty, sickly alcoholic smell.  
"No. Just leave me alone." Jade said as she turned and ran, turning down two roads before her cul-de-sac. The man followed somehow, but was awhile behind yelling at her. It was luck that she had explored the area as a kid, she knew every short cut back home. Once mid-way down the street, she turned down a skinny path, ducking under loose branches that hung over peoples fences. Eventually making it out the other side, she took a breath and turned, the man no where behind her. She walked for the rest of the street heading towards the end where a field led a pathway to the end of her street. Then she heard the voice that had been ringing in her ears since he first called her. "Where are you going?" Jade turned, and like a flash the man had appeared midway down the street, 100 feet from her.

"Home." Jade then ran again, swinging her leg over the metal gate as the rain began to pour again. The man had regained his athletic strength, catching up quickly, jumping over the fence as if it were a foot off the ground. Jade's boots slid across the mud of the path, when her knee's buckled beneath her as something caught the back of her legs. She turned to face up where the guy stood before her, his tall figure looking over hers. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie." He said as he stuck out a hand to help her up. She took it, and once on her feet leant in like she would to hug him, before smashing her knee as far into his stomach as it would go before dashing down the rest of the path and pushing through the over-grown hedges into her street. Her mom's house was just seconds away. At least no one would be there to see her like this. Fumbling through her purse as she reached the door, pulling her keys out and turning them in the lock, entering before closing it and locking it once again. Jade pulled off her boots and dumped her purse onto the ground, the only noise being the uneven in and out takes of her breath. Out of nowhere she burst into tears and she sunk down to the ground with no hope of ever feeling safe again. She dragged herself to her feet, heading to her bedroom where she peeled of the freshly wet clothes dumping them into her bathroom sink, before pulling on one of her favourite long t-shirts to sleep in and led in bed. Jade's tears dampened the pillow, alongside the ends of her hair dripping down her back wetting her shirt. She wasn't sure what time she went to sleep, but when she woke in the morning she had no feeling to go to school. It wasn't until she undressed and began to shower that she noticed the tiny red criss-cross patterns up each of her wrists that she realised what else had happened that night. Everything seemed so surreal, as the steamy water ran over her face and down the rest of her body, letting her mind be at ease. A quarter of an hour later, she was dressed in a long sleeve black top, black jeans and her dry pair of black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror before she was to head downstairs, at which a new found feeling of digust over herself. Somehow it eventually led to her realising how everything had gone wrong and she stood staring at herself for minutes whilst she cried. It wasnt until she looked at the clock on the night stand that she needed to leave now or she would be late for class. So she did,headed out to the driveway where her black car was parked and climbed in starting the engine. The ride was only 10 minutes so minutes later she pulled up into her space in the parking lot and got out, adjusting her sleeves just to make sure they covered the freshly scabbed cuts. Then headed to her locker, grabbing her copy of the script for sikowitz and history textbook for first and second period. She headed towards the corridor which led to the to her first class hoping because it was early enough that no one else would be there but as she turned the corner Andre and Tori were stood as if waiting for her. They cut the coversation short, Andre attempting to break the tension but with the worst subject. "Hey Jade, I heard about you and Beck, You okay about it?"

"Sure. Why should i care if he doesnt?"

" i talked to him this morning and he seemed like he regretted..."

"he broke up with me he wouldnt have if he had cared!" She snapped looking at her toes. "I've got you're clothes in my locker Jade i could get them for you if you..."

"Ill come and get them later. Ive got to go..." With that Jade left a stunned Andre and a concerned Tori as she walked the rest of the way to class. Waiting outside the door until the first bell rang, she waited in her seat whilst other students gathered, soMe silent as ever about her prescence. Others smirked and laughed at her , lbviously ones who knew the update on her relationship. The class went well apart that a note was chucked onto her desk that read 'Why would you do that to Beck? I hope you die horribly nasty goth. -Love those who sincerely wish you'd drop off the face of earth" Jade thought about gettin up and leaving, or even having an answer back. But. Arried on retaining her emotions. It wasnt long after that that second period started with Sikowitz. But when she entered the room, Beck looked right at her, then down to the empty seat that would no longer be hers. This class would be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: That chapter took me forever to write, because i had some serious laptop problems. So now i have to use my moms when i can, so updates will be pretty close together or apart. Thanks for the reviews and views and to answer the question. I wanted Beck to come up with something alongside a rumour just to show that it isnt always Jade who can be uncertain of their relationship. Onwards with the story!

Jade looked around the class, she could either take her seat and ignore Beck or sit at the back of the class next to the head shakers. It was a no brainer really, she couldn't bear to sit next to him for 90 minutes. She headed to the back, glancing over her shoulder to everyone as she walked slowly, dreading everything. "Hey Jade, you wanna sit next to Tori?" Andre called from the front of the class standing infront of what had been his chair "Are you sure?" He nodded and scooped up his bag, dumping it back under the seat next to Beck. Jade smiled slightly and headed to the seat. Everyone eyes watching her as she did. She sat and once the one and only Sikowitz arrived they started rehearsing their play, 'Dawn Before Darkness' Jade's group consisted of Cat,Andre,Beck and herself. "What am i supposed to do Tori?" She said through gritted teeth and in a low voice. "Just be cool, atleast it's not a romance."

"How can i be cool when..."

"Jade?" Her once favourite voice called. She took a deep breath and headed to the front of the stage where her group waited. "Okay?" He questioned her once again. Everybody could surely feel the tension. Jade turned away, playing with a lock of her black and turquoise hair. "Come on you guys, we just got to get through the next 85 minutes and then you can be as far away from each other as you like." Andre said.

"Jade?" Beck asked again.

"Enough of saying my name Beck!" She half shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Jade? Please?" Cat questioned in her naive little voice. Jade sighed she couldn't put her friends through her problems, she just wouldn't deal with them here.

"Jade?" He asked again.

"Beck! I can't do this here! Just please...Be quiet..." She calmed towards the end, because she was on the verge of tears. Jade's blue eyes saw straight through his brown. She could see the regret now, but would never let it get to her. Then she looked down to her boots and went back to her seat picking up her bag heading to the door. Sikowitz called out to her "Where are you going Jade?" She stayed silent opening the door, looking over her shoulder feeling a pang of regret. Everybody stood silent, staring at her. She walked out and slammed the door. Jade headed straight to her car, locking it once she was inside, smashing the wheel with her fists firing short bursts of the horn out. Once she'd calmed down and stopped crying she drove away, home. Jade's mom had Mondays and Sundays off so would be home, she didn't care for once. Parked her car as she let her emotions pour out again, resting her head on the steering wheel for a moment then clambered out and headed inside. "Jade is that you?" Her mom called heading to the hall where Jade stood. She dropped the dish cloth, she had in her hands, opening her arms and enveloping her baby girl into her arms. Jade cried hard, in her mom's arms which she hadn't done since the sixth grade. Her mom was just a little taller but still Jade led her head onto her shoulder, letting everything go. They ended up sat on the floor, in silence once Jades cries had subsided. "Jade, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay, but I'm going to be here when you want to talk" Jade nodded and leant in for a final hug before heading to her room, using her pear pad to go to her slap page to see the messages she'd got. 13 from a blocked friends, 3 from Cat , 2 from Tori and even 1 from Andre. She just posted onto her page that she was fine and would see everyone tomorrow. Then she read those 13 messages:

"I'm sorry"

"Please forgive me Jade"

"I love you"

"Come on Jade"

"Please?"

"Will you meet me tomorrow at lunch?"

"In the parking lot?"

"Or in the RV?"

"After School?"

"I know your mad at me"

"I just want to talk"

"Jadelyn West"

"13:35,Parking lot. I love you" Then another message came through.

"I miss you" Jade felt like replying letting him know she loved him still, she always would. But she wouldn't, couldn't give in to him. She would however meet him, they did need to talk after all. Jade took a hot shower again, simply to let the water wash away her problems. Then changed into a shirt, watched TV until it was night and crawled into the comfort of her thick duvet. And then it became the same routine as yesterday; get dressed, leave for school, sort stuff out in her locker and go to class. First period was Sikowitz. They were rehearsing their play again. Second period was Directing Lesson. Third Theatre Analysis. Then it was time to grab food, and go meet Beck. So Jade headed to the grub truck, grabbed a burito and headed towards Beck's parking space. He was already there; sat in the back of his truck, but she hadn't been in class last period with him, so he could've been here for awhile. "Hey..." Beck called as she approached

"Hi."

"You want to sit?"

"Sure" _This is so awkward_ Jade thought. So she did, she sat down next to him.

"Im really sorry Jade, I over reacted and I really want to get back with you, and i know how mad you are but i do really love you."

"Beck...I can't you hurt me. Too much. We've broken up before, but it's never hurt me this bad."

"Are you saying what i think?"

"Beck. Dont get mad but we can't get back together..."

"We cant?! I dont know who you are anymore Jade. You cry over this relationship but then dont want to fix it."

"Look im just going to go. I didn't come here to fight..." Jade hopped off the edge of the trucks trunk. But Beck grabbed her sleeve, revealing those god damned cuts. "Beck!" She yelled, pulling her sleeve back down. Beck pulled it back up again.

"What are these? Oh god Jade. Please dont tell me what this is what i thi..."

"Im not going to tell you. And you wont tell anyone."

"Jade..."

"I dont need your help! You're not my boyfriend!"

"Jade please!"

"No!" With that she stormed away, leaving Beck with a million and one questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade sat at her own lunch table. Dumping her bag down next to her and started franically trying to finish her food, when Tori came walking over with her own plastic container sitting down on the opposite side, "Can I?"

Jade looked up and nodded "Sure"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes now shut up and let me eat!" Tori's eyes grew slightly wider, but she nodded and starting stabbing her salad with a fork. " Im going to guess that your talk with Beck didn't go all too well then..."

"How did you know we were going to talk?" Jade demanded, dumping her burrito back down.

"Beck told Andre, Andre told Robbie, Robbie told Cat and Cat told me."

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance, he'd probably tell the whole school about her wrists. "Doesn't he ever shut up?" She huffed picking up her coffee cup and deserting the lunch table as Andre headed over from the parking lot. "Who has something much better than salad in this box?" Tori turned her head to the side and smiled "This guy!" He finished putting the pizza box down on the table. The two sat there cor awhile just eating until Andre started a conversation "Beck told me something pretty scary about Jade a minute ago, seemed pretty upset about it"

"Well what about Jade isn't scary, and what was it?" Tori asked eyes full of concern.

"He didn't go into too much detail but he thinks Jade is you know..." Andre gestred slicing accross his wrist with a finger.

"I really dont get what you're saying here" She laughed. Andre frowned.

"He said he saw cuts up Jade's wrists. Thinks it was self enflicted..."

Tori's mouth was opened to an 'O'. "I've gotta go find her Andre, ill see you later" Tori said abandoning her slice of pizza and picking up her purse. "Tori come on wait!" Andre called but it was too late she was gone. "What was that all about?" Cat asked as she sat at the table beside him.

"Nothing Lil'red." Cat giggled and started to eat her lunch.

Tori was inside the main hall. "Jade?"She shouted. "Have any of you guys seen Jade?" Everybody shrugged. Tori sighed, "Jade?!" She called a final time and headed to her locker.

"Yes?" Jade said walking up behind her.

"We gotta talk."

"Then go ahead, talk." Tori looked around.

"Give me you arm."

"Um, okay..." Jade stuck her hand out towards Tori at which she pulled the sleeve up, revealing the criss cross patterns. "Oh Jade...It's true?" Jade looked around and grabbed Tori dragging her to the janiors closet. Once they were inside she turned the lock on the door. "Look it was a one time thing, i did it because i was upset and got followed home that night i was just so sad Tori you have to understand that okay?" Tori stood there looking directly in her eyes. "Jade..." Then the water works began upon Jade,tears streaming down her face. "How could you do that to yourself? I mean i knew you were sad, and you got followed? You could have spoken to me about it, i mean...I..."

"You dont understand!" Jade said bringing a pair of scissors out from her bag. Tori put up her hands as surrender, as Jade wavered her own weapon at Tori. "Look, Jade just because im not you doesn't mean i don't understand trust me i do."

"Then you'll understand why now i've got to do this" Jade said sliding the scissors back away in her pocket this time. She moved towards the door using a hand behind her back to undo the lock and open the door, "Im sorry Tori, but you can't save me. Tell Beck i love him, and Cat too. Andre he's like a brother and you Tori Vega a friend. Goodbye..." Jade left, closing and locking the door behind her leaving Tori inside. Bolting to the girls bathroom and closing one of the stall doors, then started to break down into loud sobs.

MEANWHILE

"Help! Someone let me out!" Tori yelled smashing fists on the wooden door and the glass that wouldn't smash. "A life is in danger here!" Beck walked past at that moment. "Beck! Help!" She yelled pounding her palms against the dpor again.

"Tori? What are you doing in there?"

"Just go find Jade, she needs you and right now, she's going to kill herself Beck! Find her!" His face had stayed straight but his eyes deepend with worry and concern. Then he ran off out onto the stairs yelling "Hey has anyone seen Jade?" There was a chorus of quiet no's until someone called out "Girls Bathroom" He nodded and ran into the bathroom. "Jade" He called.

"Go Away!" She sobbed.

"It's just Beck, I want you to talk to me and not do anything stupid. "

"Beck I have too, im sorry." An asprin lid was popped off of the bottle and Jade began to swallow her poison. "Jade please let me in i wan to help you" Nothing. "I really want to help you baby girl." Then there was a clunk. "Jadelyn West open the door now!" Again there was no response. He panicked, banging his fists against the stall door. There was only one thing Beck could do. Raising his leg he kicked the metal lock as hard as he could in hopes the door would stay on it's hinges but bust open. He kicked again and again , harder everytime. He tried again the door flew wide open smashing into the stall door. Jade was led unconcious , hunched over the toilet. Her skin ao pale and a thin slice accross her forehead. Beck sunk to the floor pulling his shirt off and wrappin it around her shoulders as he pulled her body close to his. "Help!" He cried out "Please someone helped me!" He cried, as crystal tears ran down his cheeks. "She's going to die!" Then Andre, Tori and Cat ran into the bathroom."Someone call 911!" He yelled. Tori pulled her pear phone out and dialed with shaking hands. "Whcih service do you require?"

"Paramedics."

"Please hold, were going to connect you to an operator near you." Tori held the phone to her ear whilst Cat clung to Andre in the corner of the bathroom and Beck repeatedly whispered Jade pulling loose hair away from her face. "Hello, Whats the problem?"

"My...My friends taken and overdose of asprins and she's unconcious and extremely pale please come and help her!"

"What's your location ma'am?"

"Hollywood Arts Performing School. Were in the girls bathroom."

"Paramedics are on the way, in the meanwhile id like you to try and wake your friend up. Get her to puke as much as she can. It will help get what she's put in out."

"Okay, i'll try." Tori hurried and sat down next to Beck. "You need to wake her up!"

"Don't you think i've tried?"

"Try again!" So he did.

"Jade, wake up!" She didn't stir. "Jade, if you love me please wake up!" Jade's eyes opened, drousy. "Am I dead yet?"

"No, I'm not going to let that happen, but you need to gag yourself."

Jade looked up at him "But i dont want to live in a world without us." Beck leant down and kissed her forehead."There is us. Please gag yourself Jade." So she did, she stuck two fingers down her throat several times and puked up atleast a dozen pills. The sad thing was there were probably another two dozen left. Jade sunk back. "I can't do anymore..."

"That's okay baby you did good." He kissed her coreheads before she was pushed aside by some paramedics who hooked her up to god knows what. But soon enough was wheeled away. " She'll be alright man." Andre said patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so. Because more than anything i want to feel her body against mine in our hug or feel her lips pressed against mine and play with her strands of hair or draw patterns on her back til she falls asleep. I wish i could take the whole break up away.

"It'll be alright Beck, she'll come through"

"I know. She's Jade she can do anything"


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the delay. I had to write this on my ipod and most of it was written at night so forgive me for mistakes i will fix them when i have acess to a computer. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyhow..

"Look, lets go back to class for the rest of the day. Take your mind off of things." Andre said. Beck turned looking him eye for eye. "No. Im going to the hospital."

"But don't you think she'll want to explain this to her parents before you go down there."

"No. I'm going and you cant stop me." Andre was about to begin another protest back, but it was too late Beck was halfway to the door, so turned to Tori and shook his head. "Go with him Tori. I got Cat." She leant down and whispered something into the red heads ear and pulled away, waving as she left the room. Andre headed over to Cat and put an arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared that it would hurt you. I wouldn't take it personal." He led her out of the room and to their next class to Sikowitz, since lunch was pretty much over. Beck was already starting the engine of his truck when Tori opened the door on the passenger side. "Tori?"

"Just drive, just here incase you need it." Beck nodded and backed out the parking lot, drove down a couple streets and started heading down the freeway. "I don't get why she didn't say something, to any of us."

"I know. It's got to be hard on her though."

"I know." He replied, pulling of the free way onto a slightly less busier road. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds the rumbling of the engines on the road, and Becks fingers drumming on the steering wheel. "Why do i feel like it's my fault?" Tori asked , turning to Beck from her seat. "It's no ones fault. Not even Jade."

"But,i let her leave just learning how fragile and vulnerable she is."

"Tori...She locked you in a closet. You did what you could, and anyway we're here now."

"I guess." She sighed as Beck pulled up and put on the parking brake. They both hopped out and walked to the hospital desk in silence. They explained to the receptionist about Jade an soon enough were led down a long hall to a waiting area bring told that they may have to wait a few hours before they could see their friend. Beck was adiment he was staying so Tori did too. Talking to him so often. It wasnt until twenty minutes later Beck notice familiar but scared faces joining them in the room. "Oh Beck." Mrs West said approaching him dragging Jades little brother Elliot behind her. "Hey.."

"I cant thank you enough for being here For her. We all lnow she only listens to you." Then she proceeded to turn to Tori. "And who might you be?"

"Tori Vega. A friend to your daughter"

"Jade never mentioned you before.."

"We've only just become friends probably why." Miss West nodded smiling and taking Elliot and sitting in two other chairs on the opposite side of the room. Tori sat staring down at her hands for a moment. " Beck?" The canadian boy looked up from his feet, looking at Tori. Then nodded. "Why did you break up with Jade?" His face dropped a mile, he was staring back down at his toe scuffed boots. "Because im an idiot." Beck muttered out. "Beck..."

"It's my fault she's here now isnt it?"

"Of course it isnt. Like you said it's no ones fault."

"You dont have to pretend with me Tori. I know it's my fault." He answered, running a hand through his hair. "Beck, it really isn..." She managed to finish before Beck cut in.

"Yes it is! I broke up with her! This is the reason Jade is almost dead! Me...Its me!" He cried, slamming his fist along the handle of the chair. "Please just calm down, its not anybodys fault!" Tori half shouted. Then the room was filled with silence again. It stayed like that then, all too nervous to break it and wake the beast again. They sat, for almost an hour before a man in a white coat headed across the room towards Jades mom. "Your daughters going to be okay. She's under some pretty strong medication so wont be very social or physical for the next couple hours, however you can see her if you'd like." The man smiled.

"Beck? Would you like to come with me?" Her mom called from the other side of the room." He nodded and stood up. "Tori? Is it?" She nodded " Could you watch Elliot for me. He shouldnt be any hassle"

"Sure thing." She smiled and headed towards the 7 year old boy as the others left the room. "I'm Tori"

"Hi!" Elliot waved.

"What you playing there?" She said looking over to see the small hand held electronic gaming screen. "Pokemon."

"I used to play that when i was younger. I liked squirtle best."

"He's my favourite too!" He said, still focused on the screen.

"Elliot?" He hit pause and looked at Tori. " Do you know what happened to Jade?" He shook his head. "Do you want to know?" He nodded turning the game console off. "She was very sad.."

"I know. I heard her crying after dinner and went to see if she was okay and she told me she was fine then gave me a hug and told me to leave. I thought it was silly because she hasnt let me stay in her room before then. Or touch her..." He smiled.

"Well you're right, she was very sad and cried a she didnt want to be alive anymore. Even though she knows you love her very much." He nodded, eyes screaming eager in bold lettering."So she took lots of medicine to try to make herself ill, so maybe she'd die." Elliot frowned.

"She tried to die. On purpose?" Tori nodded. "Even though mommy and me love her?" She nodded again. "Why?"

"Because she was sad."

"But why was she sad?"

"Because she loved Beck but thought Beck didnt love her"

"But i know Beck loves her! So she must!"

"She was being silly Elliot. Beck did love her but she didnt think so."

"oh..." He frowned. "But mommy said she'll be okay. She will be okay wont she Tori?"

"Of course. She wouldnt give up when she knows you love her."

"But she tried before to die. "

"She wont try again. I promise."

"Okay" Elliot said sweetly turning his attention back to his Pokemon once he had turned it on again. Tori sighed and watch he boy play. God knows what he thought about his sister now.

MEANWHILE

"Oh my poor baby girl..." Miss West said nearing the edge of the bed where a peacefully sleeping Jade lay. "A mothers always supposed to know whats wrong with her baby. Why didnt i notice this..." She said pulling the chair next to the bed and brushing the loose strands of hair off of Jade's head. Beck stood by the doorway, unable to move scared he would make a too loud step and wake he to pain. Jades mom sat admiring her daughters face and saying little prayers in a whispy voice. It wasnt until she stood that Beck moved. "Id better go. Would you stay with her Beck. I dont want her to wake up alone and Elliot must be hungry. Although he probably wont be in any mood to eat. Im not..."

"Sure ill stay"

"Thank you Beck. Jade's so lucky to have you" Miss West kissed Jades forehea an hugged Beck before leaving. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and laced Jades fingers with his own, keeping the IV needle carefully out the way becore tucking her fingers into his fist. He sat like that for awhile just watching her sleep, if you could call it that. More than anything he wanted her to wake up, so he could see her blue eyes piercing through his own. Beck needed to talk, ask her back out, plead for her forgiveness until his face was blue. "Please be okay baby girl...Please..."


	6. Chapter 6

First off I would like to say, that i enjoy the reviews both positive and negative. And for the special person out there is too scared to put their name down on a simple review. I say thank you for making it clear that you don't like my story because if i knew there wasn't going to be people like that, i would have never posted my stories in the first place. Hugs and Kisses to you xoxox. (Even though they probably wont be reading this people who care.) Thank you for the reviews again to my loyal Coleys! I'm so sorry this took awhile to get up I was writing bare minimum a day due to no laptop and I broke my other ways of writing but I'm back now.

Beck needed to talk, ask her back out, plead for her forgiveness until his face was blue. "Please be okay baby girl...Please..." It was in that moment that he jumped out of his skin, as Jade's hand twitched in his own. He let her fingers slip back down to the bed and leant back, staring again. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. She turned to Beck, before looking back up to the ceiling. "Your mom just left, want me to go get her i could probably catch her before she leaves the parking lot if i leave now. She was going to get food for Elliot i think. Probably something for you to change into too" Jade sighed again.

"What time is it?"

"4:56" She closed her eyes.

"What even happened?"

"Well, Tori got you an ambulance and you were taken out of school just like over 2 hours ago."

"What i mean is, why am i not dead?"

"Because. You didn't give up."

"I didn't give up? Seriously..." She sighed turning back to him again. "Why are you even here?"

"Seriously..." Beck mocked her. Jade raised her eyebrows in return. "Because."

"Really?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't need to answer." She smiled slightly, her lips curling at the edges. Beck smiled back in return, he was amazed with how calm she was being. Bravely he took her hand again and laced her fingers in his own. Jade smiled again. "What is this?" She asked.

"Please. You know what I want. I think you want it too, it's just whether it's going to work after all of this."

"Beck..." She muttered, eyes looking down to their hands.

"What?"

"I'm tired..."

"Jade, please..."

"I don't know if i can do this again."

"I promise i won't hurt you again, ever baby i promise."

"You're a totally different person. I never thought you would ever hurt me Beck and everything's moving so fast already I'm not sure i can do that to you. Sorry"

"Look at me." He said, sternly. So she did, her eyes nervous and flickering in the pure light.

"I want to help you get through this. So never apologize to me. I am the one who has made the mistakes just please..."

"Okay." She said cutting him off, attempting to tighten the grip on his hand.

"Really?" His eye's widened. Jade smiled. Beck leant down closing the gap between he had been waiting to do since the night they had broke up. He pressed his lips against her's. Then there was a knock at the door. Tori stood behind the glass pane, wide smiled. Beck gestured for her to come in, she opened the door and headed round the other side of the hospital bed. "How you feeling?" Tori asked looking down at Jade.

"Never been better." She answered looking down towards Beck and her hands. Tori smiled again.

"Well I'm glad you're okay...If you had, while we were in there...I"

"We?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? Me, Beck, Andre and Cat were all there."

"Oh my god. Cat!" Jade's eyes widened as she tried to sit up. "Give me you're cell phone!"

"Baby, calm down." Beck moved, putting an arm around her shoulders and propping up some pillows behind her. Tori pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jade. She frantically scrolled for Cat's number and dialled, holding the phone to her ear. After a few rings she picked up. "Jadey?" Cat's voice was hoarse and not as lively as normal. "I'm so sorry Cat." There was just silence down the line. "Cat?"

"Yessy?"

"Will you come and see me?"

"I didn't think you'd want too..."

"Please Cat?"

"Okay." Then she hung up. Jade balled her fists and screamed, grabbing the blanket off of her legs and throwing it to the ground.

"Maybe I should go tell the doctor you're"

"Just go! I didn't ask for you're hep Tori."

"But you"

"Just go!" She yelled.

"Jade, sweetie calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do" She yelled again pulling the IV needle out of her skin. Blood began to trail down her wrist. Tori hit the nurse call button, whilst Beck took his chances grabbing both of her wrists restraining her. "Get off of me!" She cried. And kicked. Fighting his tight grip.

"Not until you promise me you won't hurt yourself!" Beck said calmly. Jade continued to kick and fight so in fear of loosing control Beck sat down on the bed and bear hugged her. She brang her knees up to her chest and cried into his shoulder but still kept fighting. A couple seconds later a nurse came in, calling down the hall for backup at the state of Jade. A group of 4 doctors came bursting into the room. Beck released his hold as two doctors took hold of Jade holding down her wrists and ankles so she couldn't move, only squirm. Another began to clear the blood from her hand and re insert the IV whilst the final prepared a shot to give her. He flicked the end of the needle and injected it into the side of her shoulder. Within a couple minutes she stopped jerking and her eyes closed. Beck stood by the entrance with Tori hidden behind his back. The doctor who had sedated her spoke into a walkie talkie.

"I'm going to go." Tori whispered into Beck's ear. "I can't be here when she's like that."

Beck nodded "Bye." Tori left, letting a security guard pass into the room before she left. The guard took out a pair of hand cuffs, taking Jades wrist without the IV and cuffing it to the side of the bed. All but one doctor left the room. " We've just sedated her to keep her calm. It will wear off in quarter of an hour or so. We've restrained her so she can't do herself anymore harm. I'm sorry you have to see your friend like this."

"Girlfriend..." Beck replied running a hand through his tousled locks. "Thanks..."

"It's my job." He stated patting Beck on the back of the shoulder before leaving the room. He took his seat back beside the bed. Ten minutes or so later Jades mom and Elliot returned. "Oh my..." He mom started. "Why is she handcuffed Beck?"

"She woke up not long after you'd gone. She freaked out after awhile and pulled out her IV and everything i had to hold her down til the doctors came. She should wake up soon, they just had to sedate her to keep her still. Then handcuff because they don't want to risk it happening again."

"My poor baby." Her mom looked over the bed and kissed Jade's forehead again.

"Mommy has Jade been naughty?"

"No, why sweetie?"

"Because she's got polic officer handcuffs on. But if she hasn't been naughty why?"

"So she can't be silly. It's okay Sweetie"

"Tori said she tried to hurt herself. Why?" Jade began to stir.

"Idon't know why Elliot."

"She's very pretty and clever. I don't know why she'd want to hurt herself."

"Well you tell her that Elliot."

"Tell her what?" Jade asked now the sedation had worn off.

"Jade sweetie." Her mom rushed towards her daughter and hugged her kissing her forehead over, stroking her hair. "Gross mom get off." Jade fought of the affection. "Tell her what anyway?"

"That I don't know why you would want to hurt yourself J. You're very pretty and clever and you shouldn't be sad because I love you. We all do!" Elliot smiled. Jade gestured her little brother towards and and took her free arm to bring him in towards her chest. Half hugging him. "I love you too Ell. But I'm just sad."

"I know your friend Tori told me!"

"She told you why I'm here?" He nodded.

"Hey Elliot?" Beck called from the opposite side of the room. "You wanna go down to the cafeteria and play Pokemon again?"

"Sure." He turned back to Jade and planted a kiss on her head. "I love you sissy." Both the boys left the room and headed down the hall. "So you want to tell me how this happened missy? Even your dad is worried."

"I swear it has nothing to do with that day I came home."

"No excuses I know why it was. Beck told me. I just don't understand how it could get so bad so quickly. You could have spoken to me sweetie that's why I'm here."

"I know i just needed to get the pain out."

"By trying to kill yourself?"

"By self harming mom!" Jade began to cry. "I self harmed what else did you think these were?"

"I didn't even notice them sweetie. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"Because I didn't think I needed you." Jade got angrier.

"You need to know ill be there for you."

"I know I just didn't want to get you involved."

"Why?"

"Because!" Jade yelled pulling her wrist again the handcuff.

"Calm down sweetie just lie down and get some rest." Jade screamed again, crying and crying. She wanted more than anything to avoid this and just be dead. As much as Jade loved Beck she blamed him for her being in the pain now. He had saved her when she'd wanted no more to be gone. And now she was stuck in the pit of depression. With no escape available.


End file.
